


the car scene

by babyboyxu



Category: Original Work
Genre: All girls school, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ, Other, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyxu/pseuds/babyboyxu
Summary: he unexpectedly had to come out to his father.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: baby_boy xu_stories





	the car scene

the scissors were sitting in his locker, probably dusty from not having been used in the two years it had been in there. He looked around for any signs of his art teacher before quickly grabbing the pair of scissors and walking into the restroom. ‘ dude, are you sure you wanna do this? Won’t your dad notice it?’ He nodded his head quickly, ‘yeah, sure. It’ll be fine. I’ll just wear my hoodie up.’ ‘okay… if you say so.’ Ryn slowly started to chop sections of his hair off with the scissor from the locker, him using another pair that he stashed in his skirt pocket earlier from his table in art class to hack away at stray hairs from when his other friends cut his hair in the school bathroom the day before. goddamit, he couldn’t wait to go back home and finally get out of his way-too-uncomfortable uniform. ‘woah, dude its really short now, are you sure your dad won’t notice it?’ He looked at his reflection in the mirror… wow, he looked, tired. But, his hair was shorter, that was all that mattered. 

‘Yeah, it’ll be fine.’ The atmosphere was .. quiet, Ryn pitied him. she pulled him into her arms for a tight hug, the best kind of hug in his opinion, where his arms are wrapped around the other person’s body, their head resting on top of his head, it was … amazing. It felt like the calm before the storm. 

‘ you look great, Alex. So handsome.’ 

With his hood up, he walked towards his fathers car, opening the passenger door and sitting swiftly in the car. ‘Ready to go?’ His father asked after a few moments. he grunted in agreement, while his father started up the car to leave the school parking lot. Halfway back home, amidst the chinese talkshow playing on the radio, Alex suddenly asked his father for permission to go to the annual pink dot event coming up the next month. 

‘What’s pink dot?’ … shit, here goes. ‘Its like a gathering for lgbtq people. There are gonna be people performing and people watch while having like a picnic. i wanna ask my friends to go together and we can have a picnic.’ he turned the volume of the radio down. …fuck. 

‘ are you talking about that riot the gays do every year? No. I will not allow you to go to such a dangerous place, you are not going to a riot.’ oh. Okay, its okay…. Nothing has to happen, I’ll be fin- ‘ why is your hair so short? Did you cut it at school?’ His heart stopped. Okay, okay ….. make something up. ‘ i had to cut of some hair ‘cause my friend accidentally stuck some gum on my hair, and it wouldn’t come out.’ okay, apparently my friends stuck imaginary gum into my hair, which is … illegal to sell in this country .. great. 

‘Jenna, why do you think that its okay to lie to me? Tell me why you really cut your hair. Now.’ He’s always been bad at lying to his father. ‘I… do you know what being transgender means?’ Shit.. this is it. His father muted to radio, there was no turning back. ‘What are you implying by saying that? That you… are .. a transgender? no, you are too young to think about these things, this is all just your mind making this up. I don’t believe that you want to become a boy.’ He started tearing up; staring straight ahead onto the road, voice shaking, he replied ‘ I’m not making this up in my head! being transgender means that I identify more with being a boy… I’m just .. uncomfortable when people call me a girl.’ Tears rolled down his cheeks, he grabbed a tissue from the cabinet in front of him and wiped his tears and mucus. ‘ so what, you want people to stop calling you Jenna? You want people to call you a boy? Is that what you want?’ He nodded his head softly while sniffling. ‘No. I disagree with this, this conversation is done. I will not be calling you by any other name than Jenna, you will not become a boy. Your mind is still developing, you’re just confused. I will tell mummy about this. ‘ he was full on balling now.

Thursday, 12, April, 2019. Huh, Thursday the 12th, ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I wrote this at 4 am lol. 
> 
> this is just a retelling of my story of how I first came out to my dad, and don't worry, the situation is fine now, for the most part. I hope you have a great day ! <3
> 
> I'm thinking of writing more stories and making it into a sort of series, hopefully with a happy ending. 
> 
> thanks for reading this <333


End file.
